bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Celebration Reverberation
"The Celebration Reverberation" is the eleventh episode of the eleventh season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode aired on Thursday, December 14, 2017. Summary Sheldon and Wolowitz plan birthday celebrations for Amy and Halley, respectively. Also, Leonard receives a Christmas letter from his brother that causes him to spiral out about his own lack of accomplishments.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/11/the-big-bang-theory-episode-1111.html Extended Plot While Howard, Leonard and Sheldon are looking through the comic book rack, Sheldon inquires whether Stuart has the new Aquaman comic and whether he can smoke some meat in his back room. He is planning a historically accurate western meal for Amy’s birthday since she love “Little House on the Prairie”. Leonard thinks that it’s weird that he is suddenly getting into Aquaman. Sheldon want to start reading the aquatic superhero before he suddenly becomes cool. Leonard asks about Halley’s birthday and Howard isn't planning anything since Bernadette is on bed rest and he is lazy. Raj enters the shop, greets the guys and barely acknowledges Howard. Howard calls Raj a baby and raj reacts telling him to grow up. Stuart pleads with them to stop fighting until he learns that Raj is letting him use his extra ticket to the new Star Wars movie. Stuart changes his opinion to that Howard and Raj had a good run together. In the Caltech cafeteria, Raj asks Sheldon and Leonard whether they want to se “ ” again that night. Sheldon does so he can catch the parts he missed while he was blinking. A exhausted Howard shows up announcing that Halley will have a birthday party because anyone who is not a heartless monster Bernadette would want one. He gives Leonard and Sheldon invitations and doesn’t invite Raj. Sheldon is planning to come, but doesn’t like those sugary flowers on birthday cakes. Howard doesn’t invite Raj and doesn’t think that it means a thing that he is Halley’s godfather. Raj quickly leaves. Penny enters the Hofstadter apartment reading a letter, the Christmas letter from Leonard’s brother telling about their great life making Leonard feel bad. Sheldon enters carrying a butter churn for his dinner for Amy and wants to store it in 4A. Penny quips that she already got Amy one of those things. He is making hardtack, boiled salt pork and a gob of chew-able tree sap. And afterwards they will have their annual birthday coitus. Penny wonders if their sex will be historically accurate. Leonard assumes that like frontier life, it will be exhausting and short. Sheldon calls Leonard exhausting and short and then leaves. At [comic book store¡] Howard runs in and invites Stuart to the party which is obvious since he lives there. Howard asks him to bring a few things: balloons, streamers, ice, snacks, a bounce house, face painter and some kids from the Daddy and Me class that he never attended. They had gone to the movies. Stuart tells him to not stress about the party since Halley will never remember it. Stuart still says that he’ll help him out. Amy returns home and finds all the lights out. Sheldon is using candles and tells Amy that he doesn’t know what electricity is since he is a farm boy from a little house on the prairie. Amy screams in excitement. She thinks that everything is perfect. Though tomorrow is her birthday, tonight she get’s her authentic frontier dinner from scratch. Amy hugs Sheldon calling it amazing. Amy still down because she is starving. Sheldon even churned his own butter, though there is very little of it and it took him nine hours. Amy is so excited; she doesn’t think she can wait until midnight to have sex with him. Sheldon replies that she will be glad to have waited because everyone knows that the best foreplay is an adherence to a strict schedule. Penny returns from work and finds Leonard wanting to make their Christmas letter. He wants to make a list of the cool things they did that year. Penny starts that their jobs are going great though Leonard lost their project to the Air Force and Penny hates her job. “Still employed” starts the list. Then they had their second anniversary, which they forgot to celebrate. “Still married,” was then added. They also almost went to the beach and almost went to the mountains. Howard shows up at Raj’s new place to invite Raj and then asks him to plan the party. Stuart was having a colonoscopy at the free clinic since an appointment opened up. Raj is insulted that Howard would only apologize because he needed something. Raj will do it, but only for Halley because she is his goddaughter. Amy finishes her meal and declines any more. There is plenty of pork fat left over though they could turn it into soap. Amy thinks that that might taste better. Amy moves over to the couch as Sheldon wants to go to stage 2, the pitching of woo. He has some bawdy nineteenth century limericks which Amy interrupts asking if it was getting hot in the room. She wonders if there was something wrong with the food since her stomach felt weird. Sheldon is starting to feel bad too and wonders if it is sexual arousal. He runs off to the bathroom to get sick as Amy heads for the kitchen sink. Howard comes out onto the porch and finds Raj working on an almost completed party. Je can believe what Raj did overnight. Raj reminds him that he did it for Halley. Howard adds that he is sure that she appreciates it of she knew what was going on and who he was. In their bedroom, a still sick Sheldon wishes an also sick Amy a happy birthday. Neither had slept the previous night. Sheldon asks if she wanted to make love. Amy only wants to do it if he doesn’t touch her. Sheldon says, “Fine”, passes a moment and then asks if she wants to do it again. Penny comes out in the morning and finds Leonard working on their Christmas letter list. He had added “Kept fern alive” and “Assembled furniture.” Penny doubted that brown plant was still alive. And she thinks that their lives are great, so why is it bothering Leonard? He thinks that they are stuck in their lives. They are married two years and should move ahead to buying a house or having a kid. Penny is happy with staying thin and putting money in the bank. So what do they want to do next? How about a big trip? Instead they decide to go to Catalina Island. Sheldon then runs in to use the bathroom since Amy is already in theirs. At the party, Howard learns that Bernadette’s sister’s kids are sick and aren’t coming. Bernadette calls down and asks how the party is coming. Great? Raj wonders where all the Daddy and Me kids were. Back in the sick room, Sheldon just remembers that he left all the food out. Amy says sarcastically wondering of it was going to go good. Amy lists all her symptoms and Sheldon comments that he is feeling better too. Sitting alone at a table, Howard calls the party a disaster. Raj complains that he called in a lot of favors to get a Wonder Woman bouncy house. Then he admits that it is a Chinese knock-off called Happy Strong Swimsuit Lady. Raj then climbs into the bouncy house just to have it used to celebrate Halley’s birthday. Howard joins him and starts to argue with him. Howard is stressed and Raj worked hard. Raj pushes Howard down who jumps up and pushes Raj. Howard is angry about Raj walking out on their friendship, Raj complains about Howard making fun of him all these years. As they get in a shoving match, they find it fun and make up in the process. Later the gang is at the party while Sheldon and Amy arrived fully recovered. Bernadette calls them all upstairs because Halley is now awake. Sheldon and Amy stay. Sheldon mentions that it is still Amy’s birthday and that the bouncy house is empty. He suggests using it and then finding an unused bedroom upstairs to have their annual love making celebration. Amy agrees as they head for the bouncy house. Credits * Guest starring: ** Kevin Sussman as Stuart * ** Pamela Adlon as Halley (Voice Only) * Teleplay: Dave Goetsch, Maria Ferrari & Jeremy Howe * Story: Steve Holland, Eric Kaplan & Alex Ayers Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the consequences of both celebrations, Halley's birthday party and Amy's birthday dinner. *Taping date: November 21, 2017 *This episode was watched by 13.74 million people with a rating of 2.6 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on December 14, 2017. Critics Great! Trivia * This episode will be the third time that Amy's birthday is celebrated. (Coitus and/or dinner party). * The first on screen appearance of Raj's new apartment. * Howard and Bernadette conceived Halley on Sheldon's bed. Sheldon and Amy had revenge by having sex in Howard and Bernadette's house on Halley's birthday. * Halley will be a little more than a year older than her younger sibling. * Leonard's brother is revealed to have several children. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Cast8.jpg|Opening photo. CAR.png|Season 9 joy ride. TCR-1.jpg|Howard needs Raj's help to plan a birthday party for tomorrow. TCR-2.jpg|Howard comes to see Raj and apologize. TCR-3.jpg|Leonard trying to think of good things they did in the last year. TCR-4.jpg|What have we done? TCR-5.jpg|Morning coffee. TCR-6.jpg|Why don't you two grow up? TCR-7.jpg|Sheldon wants to read an Aquaman comic since he was in the Justice League movie. TCR-8.jpg|You two are invited to Halley's party. TCR-9.jpg|Can I leave my butter churn here? TCR-10.jpg|This is for Amy's birthday dinner. TCR-11.jpg|You're invited too. I live there. TCR-12.jpg|Amy's Little House on the Prairie themed birthday dinner. TCR-13.jpg|Amy loves her birthday dinner. TCR-14.jpg|We can think of something we did this year. Refererences Category:Future episodes Category:Stub Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:2017 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Penny Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Raj Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon-Amy Together Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Season 11 Category:Series 11 Category:Lenny Category:2017 Category:Series 11 Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:December Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Penny has a job Category:Penny has long hair Category:Baby Wolowitz Category:Hallie Wolowitz Category:Second Wolowitz Baby Category:Sheldon-Amy living together Category:Shamy Engaged Category:Apartment 4A Category:Apartment 4B Category:December Category:December 2017 Category:Autumn Episodes Category:Birthday Party Category:Amy's birthday Category:Holiday episode Category:Leonard's brother Category:Birthdays Category:Bouncey house Category:Christmas lettef Category:Butter churn Category:Surprises Category:First birthday Category:Little House on the Prairie Category:Hardtack Category:Sickness Category:Food Poisoning Category:Coitus delayed